A detective wizard
by accelerator 231
Summary: A series of oneshots where a wizard sets up shop as a private investigator. May be shipping, but no world-ending threats. Mundane crime would be featured more than supernatural. Includes alternate means of using magic. The techbane may be lifted for this.
1. Chapter 1

The Compass 1.1

It was a dark and stormy night, and I was sitting in my office, trying to finish some novel I had bought from the bookstore. Being a wizard was more boring than I thought. Here I was, sitting in my office, waiting for someone to knock on the door. Well, anyone other than my landlady. Old lady had been nagging me for rent for the past week, and I was pretty desperate for any job that would prevent me from losing the office, the house, and force me out onto the streets to die of hunger.

Would be pretty embarrassing way to go.

I looked up from my book as the doorbell rang. What appeared before me was a woman with amber eyes, smooth white skin, long, dark hair that went down to past her shoulders, and legs that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing a shot-red dress that went past only one-third of her thighs, and had high heels that chinked like glass when she took a step.

I was alert and paying attention in an instant.

She smiled at me when she noticed me sitting at the desk.

"Hello, Mr. Detective, I heard that you specialised in searching for people." Her voice was sultry, barely a over a whisper, but I could hear her just fine. "Normally, I wouldn't go searching for you…" She said, gesturing towards the rather….run down and drab office I had setup shop in.

"Yeah, I know that it's not looking so great now, but…. Aren't appearances deceiving?" I hoped that the excuse would be enough to convince her to pay me for this one job. I didn't want to be late on the rent again.

Hoping to change the topic, I asked: "So how may I help you? I specialize in finding people. Especially lost relatives." That was what I had placed on the advertisement. Thaumaturgy was useful like that. I just hoped that she wasn't going to ask me to find an adopted family member. Or at least had one of their possessions.

"Or so I heard. The name's Angelika Blandelli. I've already hired several private investigators and the police have already been alerted. But so far, all they have is a dead end. No clues at all have been found." She spoke, sliding a picture towards me. On it was a photograph of a smiling, 10 year old girl. Blonde, with green eyes. "This is my daughter. Her father is currently…. unavailable. She had disappeared since last year, and I haven't heard from her since." I could hear the worry that was in her voice.

"No ransom? No communication from whomever could have taken her?"

"No. None at all. It's been months, and I'm getting worried."

Well, that was a problem. Most kidnappings occurred for several reasons. One was money. Judging from the clothes, this woman had lots of it. So they were either dragging it out to make her desperate and get a higher ransom, or…they weren't looking for it.

This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

A/N: So yeah. This happened.

Was discussing with Ryuugi what Dresden could do with his time between world-ending missions. So I wrote an OC here. There would be no insanely powerful enemies. No world-ending warlocks. Just finding and helping people here.

Please leave helpful criticism and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Extermination 1.1

It had taken him years to get this far.

It was hard work, getting the reagents. All those gold plated bricks to hold the charge, waiting for the weather to appear so he could draw on the energy, bribing the park wardens and paying for the use of the leylines intersections from the resident wizards, even purchasing the knowledge for the ritual itself…..

It had cost lots of money.

He had asked the Council for help. But he'd been refused. 'Too useless' they said. 'Unnecessary' they said. 'Other things more important, they said'. Hah! As if they would know. These bastards had killed over thousands of people per year! They preyed on those in the tropics, those too poor or weak to fight back against it or afford protection. They killed them slowly, as their bodies rotted away from within. Others, they poisoned subtly, but even if they were discovered, there was no cure. No rescue from them. At least, not without magic. He himself remembered those 2 graves. It had been so long ago. And he had heard news on how year after year, more and more died from the same causes.

But no more.

The stars aligned. The power of the ritual had reached its crescendo. In a single rush, the power of the earthquake beneath him, the power stored within the golden bricks surrounding the ritual site, and the intersecting leylines below his feet were transformed into a water element, and then power enough to turn a mountain into nothingness rushed towards the thaumaturgical link at the center of the ritual. The link would enable him to kill all that were bound to it via family ties.

But he had to be careful. If he did not handle the energy coursing through his energy properly, the effects of the spell would spillover into the bodies of innocent people, potentially killing many people around the globe.

With a thundering crash, the energy built up around him was gone. All was still. The mage, meanwhile, had collapsed from the sudden loss of his energy

Hours had passed before he awoke.

With a grin, he stumbled away. The ritual had taken all the power out of him, and it would take him weeks to recover his magical power.

It didn't matter. He had won. He had finally defeated those bastards.

Behind him, the sample of the AIDs virus melted away into sludge.

Next step, Ebola and Malaria

AN: So! A new use of thaumaturgy that I don't think anyone ever did. What do you think of it? More would arrive.

Please review and leave criticism.


End file.
